


Not A Thing I Would Change

by Darthweenie235



Series: wyatt and willow [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: 4 years after mothers day surpriseNicole is left to parent for the day.





	Not A Thing I Would Change

When Waverly left to go and visit her sister and her three year old niece Ava, she had not expected to get snowed in by a blizzard that came out of nowhere.

She pushed the front door open only to be greeted by a super-chilled gust of wind and ice. There was no way in hell she was driving in that, Nicole would just have to cope on her own. It wasn’t like it was a challenge, the twins were ten now and pretty chilled out as long as they had something to do. Waverly shrugged, if she could do it, Nicole was gonna be fine.

Back at the house.

Nicole came barrelling down the corridor in some sweats and a black tank top, being chased by her children who were shooting at her with nerf guns. She dodged the bullets and slid into the kitchen on her knees, grabbing the orange revolver like toy she had left there and returned fire.

“Maaaammm no fair!” Wyatt complained when a bullet hit his chest.

“Yeah mam, not cool!” Willow protested as one flew into her shoulder.

“What do you mean not cool? I won fair and square!” Nicole argued her case.

“You’re a cop! And mum says you were the best shot in your academy class!” Wyatt said unloading his rounds into a heap on the floor.

“Yeah and you’re like unnaturally tall as well so you have an advantage!” Willow said unloading her rounds at Nicole, who ducked behind the table.

“Jeez when did you two get so convincing. You’ve been taking lessons off your mum haven’t you?”

The pair giggled and ran into the kitchen, launching themselves onto Nicole. They laughed even more when Nicole picked them up and slung them over her shoulders like they were nothing.

“Who wants to make cookies?” she asked spinning them around.

“Mum says you’re not allowed in the kitchen.” Wyatt stated from his upside down position.

“That is so not true dude!” Nicole argued.

“You remember that lasagne you tried to make and the fire brigade had to come put it out mam?” willow countered

“Yeah whatever, but your mum isn’t here, how hard can it be!?”

 

Two and a bit hours later, the three of them were sat around the kitchen table munching on the cookies that had been made without an incident.

“See that wasn’t so bad!” Nicole said trying to ignore the layers of flour that coated every surface in the kitchen after their impromptu war.

“You didn’t do anything but put them in the oven!”

“Hey I read the recipe as well!” Nicole countered to defend herself.

“Didn’t know you could read.” Willow mumbled with a grin, Wyatt high fiving her under the table.

“Where is mum?” Wyatt asked, suddenly noticing she had been gone for an unusually long time.

“I don’t know kiddo, go get my phone and we’ll call her.”

The ten year old hopped of his chair and ran to get her phone from her PPD jacket. Nicole smiled at how much he was becoming like Waverly, noticing everything and asking questions. He was curious about the world around him and loved to read books, learning everything her could from the texts he was given. Not to mention he was no bigger than four foot one where as willow was four or five inches taller.

Waverly was chatting with Wynonna when her phone rang, a picture of her and Nicole together filling the screen. Quickly, she slid the green circle over, worrying that there had been an accident.

“Hey baby, everything ok?” she greeted.

“Yeah everything is cool here, just wondering where you were?” Waverly let a breath of relief but then was confused as to why Nicole had asked that. Had she not seen the weather? Was it summer over the other side of town?

“What do you mean? I’m with Wynonna? Wait, Nic, have you opened the curtains this morning?”

“No? Why?” Waverly giggled.

“Take the kids and go and have a look.” She could hear some shuffling and her wife talking to the twins when she heard a loud “OH MY GOD! LETS GO PLAY!” unsure which of the three people on the other end it came from.

“That’s a lot of snow.” Nicole said. Waverly could picture the look on her face, eyebrows raised, looking out the window in complete shock. She loved the snow.

“Yeah baby.” Waverly laughed at Nicole surprise.

“No Wyatt we can’t go play in that it’s a blizzard, WILLOW DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR For GODS SAKE! Babe I’m gonna have to go round up your hell spawns, tell Wynonna I said hello-“

“MAM PUT ME DOWN!”

“Wyatt! –yeah I’ll see you soon, stay safe ok? Don’t come home until it’s safe to drive ok?”

“Ok baby, I love you, don’t let the kids go out in this”

“I love you tooooooo!”

“Nicole!-“

Nicole hung up with a grin and looked at her kids. Wyatt dangling from her left hand by the hem of his tracksuits and willow sat with her face smooshed up against the window.

“Right go get into your ski gear! Move it! That snow isn’t gonna be there forever! There’s no way in hell wear letting this go to waste!” she said eagerly, ignoring what her wife had told her.

The three of them ran up the stairs and dove into their closets.

Waddling down the stairs wearing as many layers under the ski suits as they could find, the two children and Nicole clipped on their boots, pulled down their goggles and prepared to leave the house as if they were going to war.

Wyatt put his hand on door knob and turned to his mam and sister.

“You ready?”

“Hell yes.” They answered at the same time, rubbing their hands together in anticipation.

He swung the door open and the three of them legged it out into the snow. Waverly was going to kill them if she ever found out.

And that was Nicole found herself dragging two children back into the house as the light began to dim, still laughing but as blue as smurfs.

“Right let’s get you pair warmed up. Drop down and give me fifty!” Nicole laughed as they threw off their jackets and dramatically dropped to the floor into push up position.

“You too ma!” Willow said looking through her brows.

Nicole kicked off her boots and dropped down too, crossing one arm behind her back, keeping up with them.

“Show off.” Wyatt breathe. For ten year olds they were surprisingly fit and muscled. More than likely thanks to Nicole always having them out in the garden playing games whenever possible and that they played so much sport.

“Feeling warm?” Nicole asked as they stood back up.

“Feeling toasty!” They said together with a laugh

“Right go shower and I’ll make some tea.” Nicole parented, watching them leg it up the stairs to their showers.

“Don’t burn the house down ma!” Willow called down.

“Don’t make me come up there!” She warned jokingly.

Showered and dressed in their pyjamas, Nicole dished up their dinners, having successfully cooked nuggets and chips without setting anything on fire, and dumped a pile of peas on their plates per Waverly’s request.

“Wyatt eat your peas.”

“But peas are gross ma.”

“You don’t see your sister complaining do you?”

“Yeah but she’s weird.” For that willow flicked one of the green pods at his head with her spoon.

“Nice shot wills. Now Wyatt eat your peas or I will call your mom and you really don’t want a repeat of last time.” Nicole raised her eyebrows in warning, parent mode switching on.

“Fine, but only if you tell us one of your stories about you and mom before bed, they’re all really funny.” He wagered.

“Deal. Now eat your peas.”

Wyatt grumbled and spooned them into his mouth after drowning them in ketchup.

“You’re a heathen Wyatt Earp Haught. That is gross.”

With the dishes done and put away, the three of them settled down to watch the tele.

“What are we watching today? Myth busters or how it’s made?” Nicole asked scrolling through the documentaries channel.

Having settled for myth busters, they watched Adam and Jamie test the theory that the pressure of a bullet hitting water is enough to kill a fish, Nicole having to explain to willow that they didn’t use real fish and telling Wyatt they couldn’t test it in their pond with her gun.

“Come on guys, bed time.” Nicole said stretching as she hauled herself out her recliner, her superhero pyjama bottoms matching the pyjama sets the twins were wearing.

“Aw come on, 5 more minutes’ ma.” Wyatt complained from his seat on the couch.

“Do you want a story or not?” This encouraged him to move.

“Technically it’s not a story if it’s true ma.” Willow argued going up the stairs after her brother.

“Alright smarty pants.” Nicole answered

“Come on! I wanna know what this ones about!” Wyatt almost yelled from the landing running into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Wyatt, chill its bed time lets calm down yeah buddy?” Nicole asked ruffling his hair as he spat out the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed.

“K ma.”

After they brushed their teeth and were tucked in Nicole sat down on the chair on the landing between their rooms to tell the story of one of her favourite nights.

Nicole sat on the barstool with Waverly between her legs, her front to Waverly’s back, both of them laughing with Wynonna and dolls over a few beers after a long day at the station. Nicole’s fingers traced gentle circles on the bare skin between Waverly’s shorts and crop top, making her positively melt. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to keep her hands off the gorgeous officer she loved so very much.

“Waves, sing us a song?” Wynonna asked gesturing to the karaoke box by the piano at the front, using her baby sister’s distraction as an opportunity to grab a bottle of jack from the bar.

Torn by the fact she’d have to leave Nicole’s arms, Nicole’s strong amazing- “Yeah sure, I’ve got just the song.” She smiled and stepped away from the officer, turning to plant a kiss on her lips.

“Don’t be long.” The redhead whispered, her voice low and sexy, making Waverly squirm.

From the other side of the bar Gus and Nedley sat nursing a drink, watching the scene in front of them. Pride would have been an understatement to describe how they felt about their girls, even if Wynonna was a pain. Nedley had seen his deputy grow and flourish in the small town she now called home, he had watched her find love and happiness, and as he watches this, he can’t help but feel a warm sensation in his chest. One much like pride but ten times stronger, because Nicole Haught was one of his own.

Gus couldn’t believe the transformation in Waverly since she met Nicole. She had come out of her shell, even more so than before, and spoke more about what she loved, not having to worry about being judged or told “its lame”. She let herself be happy and let people in, she communicated more instead of bottling it away and became more adventurous. It was amazing. It is amazing.

It is amazing what love can do. She was so so amazingly proud of her Waverly.

They were turned out of their thoughts when Wynonna whooped and clapped as Waverly made her way to the front. Nicole sat with her back against the bar, her elbows propped up on the wood, watching her girl move past the regular patrons to the mic, completely entranced by the sway of her hips, the way she poked her tongue out in concentration when she was choosing her song.

“Haught stuff stop eye fucking my baby sister.” Wynonna fake gagged as Nicole scowled brushing her off to turn her attention back to Waverly.

A set of soft piano chords made everyone in the bar stop and turn. Waverly didn’t falter however, she stood straight and confidently as she stared straight at Nicole with a small smile.

Waverly began to tap her foot with the bass, taking a deep breath.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

Gus just so happened to look away from her niece to see a familiar bag of meat swaying through the crowd towards Waverly. She nudged Nedley beside her, gesturing in the direction of the walking chum bucket. Nedley nodded and turned back towards Waverly, his hand twitching over his sidearm as Gus got out of her seat, moving discreetly through the crowd.

As champ took another step towards the front of the crowd he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Take another step frat boy and there’s a shotgun shell with your name on it in my office.” Gus whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

He scoffed “ha yeah right.” He slurred

“You think I’m joking.” Gus warned, knocking the shot out of his hand so the liquid spilt on the floor and she caught the glass. “Now get out of the bar before I make the lovely Officer Haught and Sherriff Nedley aware of your intentions here. I’m sure neither of them would mind showing you to the door.” He cocked her head with a smile.

Champ slumped away towards the door, but not before Wynonna “accidently” tipped a pint over his shirt. “Whoops.” She shrugged with a grin.

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

Nicole was transfixed on Waverly, completely unaware of what was happening around her. As she leant against the bar, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away by the sound of Waverly’s beautiful voice and the words she sang. God Nicole was so in love. She loved her so much it hurt.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Waverly sang and pointed at Nicole who smiled and shook her head, mouthing at her “you are.” Waverly sang the lyrics like they were written in the bible. Nicole was amazing and she wouldn’t change her for the world, well maybe she could snore less, but she was still perfect. Waverly often found herself thinking about the future, when they’d get married, how many kids they’d have, what would they name their dog, but in this moment it was just them. The future was tomorrow away Waverly wanted to live this moment.

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day,_

One thing Waverly was sure of, was that Nicole was amazing kisser. She has to stifle a giggle as the officer waggled her eyebrows and blew her a kiss, which she caught and held over her heart. Waverly lived for the days where it was just the two of them at the homestead, in their pyjamas, attempting to watch films but just spending the day getting lost in each other, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say,_

Nicole could help the shit eating grin on her face as Waverly continued to sing. God she couldn’t wait to marry that girl. God she couldn’t even wait to get her home and show her just how much she wanted her.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

As Waverly continued to sing, the crowd began to sing too. People swayed their arms and some clever soul dimmed the lights. People slow danced with each other, people shared kisses, hugs and simple moments. However the whole time Waverly was focused on Nicole. Just like always. Nicole was her world and Waverly didn’t mind taking a moment to appreciate that.

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause, girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

As Waverly sang the last few lines of the song, she came of the stage and walked towards Nicole. She finished her song and everybody clapped but she ignored them and moved between Nicole’s knees, crossing her wrists behind the officer’s neck and just…….. Staring. Staring at perfection.

Nicole did the same, placing her hands around Waverly’s waist and taking in every one of her features as if was the first time.

“You’re amazing Nicole.” Waverly whispered.

“Just like you then.” Nicole said pushing their lips together.

“Will you two please take yo adorable relationship smooshy smooshy somewhere else, and Haught, that’s my baby sister you’re eye fucking. Again.” Wynonna said as Nicole looked up at her, her expression mirroring that of a deer in headlights.

Obviously Nicole had left some of the details out but now, both her children were fast asleep. She padded downstairs wishing Waverly was with her. She needed to tell her-

“Fuck me its cold.” Was the first thing Nicole heard when the front door opened and closed suddenly.

Nicole ran up to her wife and held onto her, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Miss me?” Waverly asked.

Nicole put her down and kissed her. Kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Like the sun was going to engulf the earth. Like she was suddenly going to vanish into thin air.

“Waverly Earp, you’re amazing just the way you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! Hope you liked it.  
> prompt form Louhaught, one of my favourites yet!   
> As always pop in on tumblr at darthweenie235 :)


End file.
